This invention relates to fastener clips for product packaging. In particular, this invention is an improvement over the clip shown and described in Khachadourian et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,153, owned in common with the invention described here and hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure.
As the prior art clip has been widely and successfully used, the size and weight of electronic systems packaged using such clips has increased. That increase in loading, together with experience with rough handling of the packaged products in shipment, has demonstrated that in some circumstances a clip may be twisted in place or impacted or pried and become loose in its engagement with the packaging or unlatched. Such disruption of assembly of the packaging is undesirable as potentially exposing the packaged product to access.